the night that changed everything
by LtodaL
Summary: Lulu is raped and she gets help from an unlikly person. Julu and Dilu
1. Chapter 1

Author- Linda

disclaimer- I don't own anything except for Nick

**Summary- when Lulu is raped she gets help from an unlikely person. Julu** and Dilu

**Review** **Please**

It was dark out and the wind was blowing hard the rain that was falling hit the blond hard and she could feel a presence behind her. She looked back and saw the man she was talking to earlier the man that was at the party she was at.

"Hey, lulu right?"

"Yeah, were you following me?"

"No, I wasn't my car is like half a mile away so I got to get there before the rain picks up, what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Nothing, just walking I got to get home."

"Well, like I said my car isn't far away so if you want I could give you a ride."

"That isn't necessary, I'll be fine I don't live that far away anyways."

"Well at least let me walk you, it is dangerous out here especially during this weather."

"You know what I lied I don't live close I actually live at 66 Harbor view road."

"Oh are you serious, that is so cool I know a short cut, just follow me."

"Oh okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt, the rain is picking up so..."

She followed him into a dark alley when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what are you doing, you know you shouldn't stop here this is mob territory and if they catch us here we could get whacked. So come on lets go."

Suddenly he grabbed her really roughly and slammed her against the wall and started to kiss her neck while Lulu was trying to fight him off. It was no use he was too strong for her and then she started to scream, "Stop it stop, no, please, get off, please." she was crying non-stop and compared to the rain and the tears her whole face was watery. The man was enjoying her crying and pleading, to him it only made things more enjoyable. He took his mouth and engulfed hers but she bit him, "Aw you bitch!" he was bleeding from his lip and he was pissed off, "you like it rough bitch, then lets get rough." he started to tear her clothes off and pierce her skin with his grip. She had bruises on her arms and practically every part of her skin was exposed and the man was enjoying it Lulu was still screaming and crying and trying to fight him off but it was too late he had already gotten what he wanted. Her

The man left her there, her helpless, practically naked body just lay there and she was crying and just so weak to even get up.

She managed to sit up and when she did she tried to stand but she was too weak and she fell over near a wall and sat there and cried.

All that time she was cold and the rain hadn't gotten any better. She was wondering, "Wouldn't the Quartermaines be worried that I'm not home, would they be looking for me, wondering what had happened, what would I do once I got home, what would I say to them to the police, would I tell anyone, no I'll tell no one, it isn't as if they could do anything could they, no they couldn't I was raped and violated and there would be no taking that back.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and wondered if it were him coming back for more.

She saw that it was a man, he was taller than the man that raped her so she didn't worry as much, but she did worry.

She heard more footsteps and knew it were more people, another man maybe these were the man's friends that probably came to rape her too.

She heard them talking, "Are you sure you heard something because I don't see anything."

"I'm positive boss, a man reported that he heard screaming coming from this alley."

"Okay, well um, search the place, maybe they are still here."

The voices were familiar to Lulu. She had heard them before.

The man walked up to her and gasped, "oh my god, Lulu, are you okay, what happened to you?"

She didn't answer. Jason just looked at her helpless body and knew what had happened. She had bruises all over her body, some blood was coming form her face and her eyes proved to him that she was raped. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around lulu's body, "Can you walk?"

Lulu just shook her head no. So Jason scooped her up and carried her to the car where the guard was waiting.

**Hope you like it, I know it is a sad story but I hope it was good. Please tell me what you think I don't know if I should be writing this kind of story for my age but I thought it would be a good story**.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - I'm glad you all are liking this and I'm going to ask a question that I hope you answer. **Do you think Lulu should be with Jason or Dillon? **In the story that will matter to see which direction the story will take.

While in the car Lulu hadn't spoken a word, she didn't even shed a tear. During the car ride to Jason's, she was thinking, "should I tell him, he probably already knows especially by the way my body looks. I can't cry not in front of Jason I can't have another breakdown in front of Jason Morgan" Jason was worried about Lulu he would never admit it but he started to have feelings for her, he knew things couldn't happen between them but it didn't stop the feelings from becoming stronger every time he saw her.

Jason walked into the Penthouse and then followed Lulu, she was walking slower than normal but Jason didn't blame her not after what she has been through.

"You know I have some of Sam's clothes still here, they might fit you if you want to change or you could take a shower."

"Thanks, um but I don't think so..." she looked down at herself and she was filthy and she only had Jason's Leather jacket to cover her. "On second thought maybe a shower would be good and a change of clothes."

"Oh, okay um, the bathrooms upstairs second door on left and you can go get some of Sam's clothes, they are in the hall closet."

"Thank you" she walked upstairs and Jason just watched her while thinking, "What the fuck am I going to do."

About thirty minutes later Lulu came downstairs wearing a black long sleeved shirt to cover the bruises and she wore jeans that fit fairly well on her. Jason was in the kitchen doing something and she had no clue what the fuck she was to do. Then Jason came out of the kitchen and immediately spotted Lulu. "Hey, do you want to do something about what happened?"

"No, I mean... yes, I mean... I don't know." She started to cry and the tears wouldn't stop. 'I just wish it didn't happen, I wish I could take the pain away, the bruises, the whole night I wish I could make it all disappear. Maybe, maybe this is all one big nightmare, and it didn't happen." she just flat out broke down in Jason's arms. He held her tightly trying to calm her but it didn't work.

'Lulu, shh, shh, I wish this was all a nightmare too but it isn't and we can't change that." He wished so much that he could take the pain away but he couldn't.

"This isn't fair, Jason, what did I do to deserve this, why is god punishing me, all I did was have an abortion and that justifies me getting raped."

"Hey, look at me, things happen but you know what we will find this guy and make him regret what he did to you."

Hearing it from Jason just made her believe it, believe that everything would be okay. She would never admit it to anyone or even her for that matter but she started to develop feelings for Jason Morgan, but she knew things would never happen and he would never return those feelings.

"Okay, um do you have a phone because the Quartermaines are probably looking for me." she that with a sniffle.

"Are you sure you want to talk to them because once you are on the phone they will immediately know that you were crying and know something is wrong."

'Well then what am I suppose to do? I mean if I don't tell them I'm okay they are going to worry and know something happened to me and then I'm going to have to tell them what happened, that I was raped.!"

"So, what, are you just going to not tell them, Lulu you need to tel someone what happened see a psychiatrist or talk to family."

"What will that do Jason, it won't take away what happened, all that it will so is to get me to get past what happened but guess what the only way to do that is if this guy goes away for good."

"Fine but you are going to have to tell the Quartermaines, so it doesn't matter if you cry because you are entitled to."

"Okay, I'll tell them but they are going to have me go to the police and then this will be news to everyone. 'Lesley Lu Spencer was raped.' so excuse me if I'm not happy about this."

"You do know that it is..."

"I know that I have to do this even if I don't want to but it will be tough so could you do it with me."

"Yeah, okay lets go." they walked out of the penthouse with lulu in tears.

Quartermaine Mansion

"Okay I've tried Lulu's cell but she isn't picking up."

"Dillon, Well maybe because, she left her cell in her room."

"Where could that girl be, Dillon I thought she was there with you, what happened?"

"Grandfather, I don't know, one minute we were dancing and talking and then the next she gets all angry with me and starts talking to other guys."

"Well maybe she went with one of them."

"Oh she wouldn't do that?"

"Dillon, why not?"

"Because mom, Lulu and I have decide to start up a relationship after me and Georgie finalize the divorce."

"Well honey, she said after, it is finalized yet."

"We made a promise that we would be faithful and that means no sleeping or going out with other guys."

"Well, if you promised then it must be true, tell me this Dillon where do you think she is."

"I don't know, maybe over at a friends or out having dinner."

"Honey it is three o'clock in the morning I highly doubt she went to eat."

"Then where is she?"

Alice wlked in and said, "Mr. Quartermaine, a car just pulled up and Lulu got out of it but..."

Edward cut her off before sh ecould tell them that Jason was with her. "Oh great now that she is here, we can punish her for not notifying us that she would be out late." "But Mr. Quartermaine..." "Alice please we know she is here."

Lulu walked in and Jason followed. "Jason, what a pleasant surprise, but I think it is kind of late for you to visit. And you lulu where in the world have you been?"

"I was with Jason." she had stopped crying during the car ride but now she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"With Jason? why in the world were you with Jason? I mean he is a contract killer and..."

"Tracy, that is quite enough, now lulu where were you and why were you with Jason."

"Edward maybe we shouldn't bagger her right now, honey why don't you go to sleep and we will talk in the morning."

"Yeah Lulu and then we can talk about what was up with you at that party I mean I get that you were mad at me but you didn't have to go flirt with other guys." At that very moment lulu just broke down, she was crying continuously in Jason's arms, while everyone just watched her and wondered what the hell happened.

"Lulu what is wrong, sweetie are you okay."

"Alice leave her alone she is obviously upset about something. Maybe about something that happened tonight."

"Lulu it's okay, if you don't want to tell them then don't."

"Jason do you know what happened because if you do than I would like to know so that we could help Lulu."

"No it is okay I can do it I can tell them. It's okay Jason really I need to do this." she got her self out of Jason's arms and stood up straight trying to wipe away the tears that had started to emerge.

"Okay, um well as you all know I was at the party and... when I was at the party I got mad at Dillon and started talking to these guys." she paused because suddenly that man's face appeared in her mind and she started to cry again and she said to Jason, "Oh god I can't do this, I can't it is too hard, I can't Jason, I just can't"

"Lulu calm down I'm not forcing you to do this, if you don't want to than don't do it!"

"I have to, I have to do it I have to admit what happened today but I can't because every time I try I can't do it, I start to cry, and cry and the tears just don't stop, and I see his face and what happened and it just plain out hurts!"

"Could someone tell us what the hell is going on right now."

"You want to know so badly Dillon, then fine I was **RAPED**!"

"What, oh my god lulu by who?'

"I don't know his name he was a guy that I met at the party."

"I'm going to kill that bastard, have you went to the police?"

"No she hasn't."

"Well of course she hasn't especially since you were with her probably telling her the police is a bad idea."

"Cut the crap Tracy alright, first of all we haven't even talked about the police or what she wants to do about this."

"Yeah, um we had some tests run with a private doctor to confirm I was raped so I could have a case when they find this guy. And also to see if I got any sexual transmitted diseases."

"That is good, okay I'll call Lainey and have her come over and talk to you about what happened and then we will go to the police."

"No way Edward, no way am I going ot talk to a shrink about what happened or the police."

"Honey don't you want the police to catch this guy, I mean if the police aren't involved than this guy gets off scott free, do you want that."

Monica, this guy will not get off but we will not involve the authorities until we find this guy and make him pay."

"Edward are you crazy how will we find this guy?"

"Well Monica, we have resources and Jason has resources as well."

"Wait a minute you are going to involve Jason father he is a hit man not a detective."

"Look Jason already told me that he would help find this guy and he has guys looking already so..."

"Lulu maybe you shouldn't talk about this now, you must be tired so go upstairs and get some rest."

"Yeah okay, maybe that is for the best." Both Jason and Lulu walked out of the room and Lulu was about to go up the stairs when she stopped and said, "Jason, thank you , for everything, I don't think I could have done this without you." she went over and gave Jason a hug. He said, "You know if you ever need help or just need someone to talk to I'm always there."

"I Know, thanks"

She watched Jason leave and walked upstairs.

When she got to her room Dillon was in there. "What do you want Dillon?"

"I just want to say how sorry I am that this happened to you."

"Oh sorry, sorry, is that all you can say to me, sorry, I was raped Dillon and you say sorry. You know what it doesn't matter what's done is done right I can't change it aor take away the pain that he caused me but what I can do is try to get past it and maybe one day be able to just move on."

She was crying again and she was trying to hold it in. Dillon went over to hold her, "lulu"

she pulled away from him, "Don't touch me, just leave me the hell alone!"

Dillon just stood there like a statue staring into Lulu's eyes. "Lulu I wish..."

"Dillon just stop, get out, get out now!" "I mean go leave get out! get out! get out!" She was screaming and yelling and crying she was hitting him. Then Tracy came up and saw what was happening and said, "Dillon leave lulu alone, she obviously doesn't want o talk to anyone right now."

He looked back at Lulu, and she said, "Go, just go." He left and Tracy closed her door she crawled up in her bed and just cried her eyes out. Tracy and Dillon were listening on the other side of the door.

Lulu was all alone and just wished that this was a bad dream and that she would wake up already but she knew better this wasn't a dream this was her life and it was like hell.

Okay that is chapter two. And I'm going to have this story be about both Dilu and Julu. I hope you guys are liking it so please review and tell me who you want her with.

**Previews for what is to come**

**Edward tells Luke what happened**

**Jason and Lulu get closer**

**Lulu is still scared**

**Dillon gets jealous**

**they figure out who raped Lulu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for the feedback I'm rally getting into writing these stories. And I have some bad news I might not be able to update anything for my three stories but I will try. Because being 13 doesn't exactly give you time to write but I'm very mature and I'll be able to balance this I hope. Loving the reviews. **

Lulu was in the rain and the alley was so dark and the man had his hands all over her, "**Please stop, please get off, no, no, stop please!**" She pleaded but he wouldn't stop. **"Get off, don't, no!**" she woke up and Lulu was curled up in her bed crying her eyes out trying to get some sleep but couldn't. She said to herself, "It was just a dream, a horrible dream."Every time she would close her eyes she would see his face and feel what had happened. She got up and grabbed her phone, she wasn't sure if she wanted to dial or not but in the end she did.

"Hi, it is lulu I really need to talk to someone right now could you come over please. Thanks, yeah no I'm sure it would be okay with them. Yeah see ya."

She hung up the phone and sat up and just waited for Jason Morgan to come.

Downstairs

None of the Quartermaines were able to sleep.

"Uh I'm going to kill that guy once I got my hands on him."

"No, you are not Dillon I know how you feel about Lulu but killing him is not going to solve anything,."

"I just wish that she would talk to me about it, I mean Emily you went through this and you had help right?"

"Dillon, I didn't want anyone help, but when I was ready I was able to talk about it, just give her time she will come around."

"Yeah but you should have seen her Emily she was a wreck an Jason was with her so..."

"Wait Jason was with her, that is odd are you sure?"

"Yes Em, we all thought it was odd too but..."

"Hey why don't we tell Luke maybe he can convince her to talk to someone'

Edward says, "That is a great idea." Edward picks up the phone and dials. "Luke Hi, it is Edward I'm glad I reached you I wanted to tell you something very terrible that happened to your daughter today it is quite a mess. You see she was raped by someone unknown... yes I understand... so you aren't even going to come see her or talk to her...fine Luke we will do everything we can to make this man pay."

"What did he say?"

"Well for starters He isn't coming back yet, he says there is nothing he can do to help her and it is up to us."

"Well how are we going to do that if she doesn't want anyone to help."

Emily said "Dillon calm down don't yell she could here you?"

"Um, Mr. Quartermaine, Jason is here he says he is here to see Lulu."

Tracy said "What, are you doing here?"

'I'm here to see lulu."

Dillon said, "Well, sorry but she doesn't exactly want to see anyone right now, since she practically kicked me out."

Lulu came in and went and hugged Jason she was so sad and emotionless and pale. "Thanks for coming, I really need to talk to someone." She took his hand and led him to the terrace outside.

"What the hell?"

Edward said, "Why Dillon I believe you are jealous"

"Well she wouldn't talk to me but she will talk to him."

Emily said, "Just let her do it, she needs to talk to someone."

Jason said, "Are you okay, I mean you sounded pretty bad on the phone."

"Yeah... no not really, I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I feel him and see him and it hurts so much and then I had this nightmare tonight about him raping me and as hard as I try I just can't deal with it. It is scary you know... well of course you don't know... but I just want to find this guy and make him pay."

"Don't worry we will, I promise you that."

"You know you are the last person I would have guessed to be helping me right now, but I'm so glad that you are because I don't know how I could get through this right now if you weren't here. So thank you."

She gave Jason a hug and Dillon was spying on them and he was not happy.

The next morning

Lulu was in her bed lying awake it was at least six o'clock and Jason was sitting in the chair across from her bed. Jason looked up and saw lulu's eyes open.

Jaosn said, "Lulu, are you okay, did you get any sleep.'

"No, on both counts.' she starts to cry and Jason walks over to her a puts his arm around her.

Edward, Dillon, Tracy, and Emily are in the room talking.

"I can't believe it she talked to Jason and not me I mean I'm her... well I her friend and she barely knows Jason I mean God!"

Emily says, "Dillon, calm down stop acing like the jealous boyfriend, Lulu went through something traumatic and Jason was there for her, she probably feels comfortable talking to him."

"That's just it, she should feel comfortable enough talking to me I mean I've been there for her.'

"We know that Dillon." Jason comes down stairs and says, "Lulu is trying to get some sleep so she asked if you had any sleeping pills for her."

"Yes we do."

"Okay, then I guess I'm going to go." he walked out the door.

"Dillon said , "I can't believe that he was upstairs with her all night."

"Dillon, let it go already, Lulu doesn't need this."

"Fine Emily but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Edward says, "Alice could you take the sleeping pills up to Lulu and maybe some breakfast."

"Of course."

Dillon says, "Wait I'm going to take them up to her." He grabs the pills and goes to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Lulu is in her room in her bra and panties looking in her mirror at her bruises. The door opens and Dillon enters. "Hey lulu, I thought you would like some... Oh wow what are you doing."

"Don't you ever knock God Dillon, this is my room."

"It's just the bruises are uh wow, um look I brought you sleeping pills and breakfast."

She took th e pills and then said, "I'm not hungry."

"Look lulu you have to eat alright, so take it it is really good."

Lulu took it and said, "I said I wasn't hungry!" she through the food against the wall. "Now get out now!"

Dillon didn't know what to say or do at this point so he just left.

Edward asked, "So how did it go?"

"It was horrible she said she wasn't hungry and she through the food at the wall. I mean god she is so angry."

Emily said, "Dillon she was raped it is normal for her to lash out at the people that she loves."

Lulu comes in and says, "You know if you have something to say just say it to my face, and Emily you don't know how I feel okay none of you do and I know Emily you were raped but guess what it doesn't mean that we feel the same way okay!"

Emily says, "Lulu I get it okay we will just drop this right?"

Everyone says, "Right."

Dillon says, "Lulu I was thinking that fresh air will do you good so I was thinking that we could go out and take a short walk what do you say?"

"No I don't think so."

Tracy says, "But Lulu you need fresh air."

"Then I'll open a window."

Edward says, "Lulu please just a quick walk."

"Fine I'll get my coat."

Dillon and Lulu are walking in the park and Dillon is talking and obviously annoying Lulu.

Hey, Lulu you know that I'm always there if you need to talk or just let out your emotions I'm there for you no mater what you know that right?"

"Yeah Dillon I do you have told me for most of the walk."

"You know have you talked to your dad yet, I mean he said he waas going to call but-"

"Wait what, you talked to my dad?"

"Well no, I didn't I only suggested it, Edward was the one that told him."

"What how could you, this is private Dillon god, you are such a fucking ass sometimes god, wait no correction all the time." she has tears in her eyes and she slaps him across the face.

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you."

"You should know Dillon."

Lulu ran off and Dillon tried to follow but she ran into the street and the cars drove by before Dillon got a chance to chase after her.

Lulu stopped running and that is when she saw it, the alley that had changed her life. She started to picture that night in her mind, it was dark and cold the rain was heavy and she could barely see anything. Then there are screams, "**Please no, get off ! please No!**" she could see herself crying and that man's face smiling at her weak helpless body and then she snapped out of it and noticed that she had tears coming form her eyes and her heart was racing faster than normal she suddenly found it hard to breath and she could hear footsteps and she was so terrified she ran off faster and faster crying with her every step. She stopped to catch her breath and because she could barely see because the tears didn't stop she was scared out of her mind and then that is when she saw it Harbor View Towers and she said, "Jason" and her heart stopped racing and returned to normal speed, for some reason Jason just made her feel safe.

Jason was at his desk doing work when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and was surprised to see and tear stained Lulu.

"Lulu, what happened, are you okay?"

'Yeah, Can I come in?"

"Of course." he moved asid e for her to come in and then he closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

"How would you be if you were raped and then everybody is always trying ot make you feel better but you only feel worse."

"I would feel pretty bad, wanna tell me what happened."

"Well I was at the park with Dillon and we were talking then he brings up my rape and then he tells me that he called my dad and told him about it."

"Well your dad loves you a lot."

"Well, not enough to come back. Yeah you didn't know that, I mean he knows that I was raped and he can't even come see me or even give me a damn phone call to see how I'm doing I mean God what type of father is that."

The phone rings and Jason gets up to answer it.

Lulu says, "if it is the Quartermaines please don't tell them I'm here."

"Morgan, oh... uh well where does he live... right no thanks a lot Stan."

"What was that about?"

"Lulu, the guy that raped you, we know who he is."

"Really, well um what is his name?"

Jason looks at her for a moment and then finally says, "His name is Nick Fuller"

Please review hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I been very busy and I have to write my other stories too.**

Lulu was silent and then she finally spoke, "nick Fuller, god now that I know his name it all just feel so real you know, wow! Nick fuller, you know I thought I would break hearing the name... but all I feel is anger... and resentment. I don't even feel scared! Nick Fuller doesn't even sound like a name someone would have if you raped someone. You know I thought it would be like a prison name or something but that name just is so... so normal!'

"Lulu we found him okay, and I will take care of it alright."

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"Nothing right now, but I'll handle it tomorrow."

"Okay but can you not tell the Quartermaines yet, I don't want to deal with that I mean it is just so weird and so scary at the same time. I don't even want to think about it right now. Do you think I could stay here for tonight?"

"Yeah of course you can. But don't you think we should tell The Quartemaines or your family."

"Oh wow,, what family, my dad is gone and he knows but he doesn't care enough to come back and my mom is in shady brook and my brothers are nowhere to be found and Carly is in Africa with her fiancee!"

"But the Quartermaines are there for you!"

"No they are not, and even if they were they are really no help, I mean they keep telling me how I should feel or how I should deal with this like I can't think for my self! They keep telling me that things will be okay and I just don't believe them they don't care and I'm tired of pretending that everything is okay so that they can..."

Jason cut her off, "then don't!"

"I can't!" she burst out in tears and runs upstairs and slams the door. She sits against the door and cries.

The next morning Jason had taken her back home and left.

Lulu was in her room when Dillon comes in.

He says, "Lulu, hey, um I brought you some breakfast unless you don't want it."

"Thanks Dillon. But I'm not exactly hungry.'

"Lulu you have to eat it isn't good for you if you don-"

"I did eat, at jason's he made me a cheese omelet and I ate it."

"Oh..."

"What is the oh for."

"Nothing, it is just you have been spending a lot of time with Jason and not to mention spending the night with him and I want to know why."

"Why! Do I really need a reason Dillon he is my friend he is helping me catch htis guy who raped me! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No it doesn't, Lulu , you are vulnerable right now and he is taking advantage or he will."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means all he want is to get laid!"

"I can't believe this, Jason would never take advantage of me like that!"

"How do you know that, you just met him a couple of weeks ago and now you are spending the night with him, and talking about personal stuff when you don't even talk to me!"

'Maybe I don't talk to you because of this, because every time that we start up a conversation it ends in an argument!" tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"And who's fault is that, let me tell you it isn't mine! Lulu don't you get it, I care about you and I love you and you know what you are my girlfriend not Jason's."

"Wait when the hell did I become your girlfriend, because I'm not, we agreed to be together after your divorce is finalized but until it is and I'm seeing you then I'm your mistress!"

"Why are you being like this, why are you acting like a bitch to me and my family! All that we want is for you to be okay and we wish that we could change what happened but-"

"But you can't Dillon, and there it is, I'm tired of this, I don't want to be cuddled I don't want you to tell me that everything will work out or that you wish you could change it because you can't all I want is to get over this without the pressure! And Jason gives me that."

"Fine than if Jason gives you that then by all means be with him and leave me the hell out of it!"

"Fine, then leave get the fuck out! out! I don't want you hear I just- get out Dillon!"

"Okay, fine then I'm out alright if that is what you so desperately want then I'm gone, see ya!" he turns around and opens the door and leaves he slams the door shut. Lulu is in there starting to cry when she runs to the door and opens it, "Dillon, wait, don't go, don't go, stay with me."

Dillon walks up to the door and pulls lulu into a hug.

"Stan, it's Jason, where is this guy. Alright look follow him and tell me when it is safe to make my move." Jason take s out a gun from the box and loads it.

Lulu and Dillon are sitting on his bed and Lulu says, "You know, Jason found out who he was, I mean the description that I gave him helped and he had some guys go to the club and asked around. I don't know all the details but his name is Nick fuller."

"Lulu are you okay... oh crap I'm sorry I didn't... I know how don't like that."

"It is okay alright. Really every once in awhile you can ask me just don't smother me." she lets out a small laugh.

"Lulu I love you and I will do everything I can to protect you." he leans in and kisses her on the lips then he parts and He says, "oh sorry it is probably too soon."

"No Dillon it isn't, I love you too. She leans in and grabs his face and kisses him. His hands move from her face down to her hips and then to her thigh she moves her hands from his face down to his shirt and lifts it up over his head. He looks deep in her eyes looking for any signs of her not wanting to do this and he all he saw was want and need. He began kissing her neck and then he rolled her on her back and began undoing the buttons on her shirt. He easily took it off revealing a pink bra and then he began to kiss her chest. Her hands were in his hair and then they moved to his bare back. Moans came from both of them. Her hands began to go down to his belt. She undid it and took off his pants. Then he went for her lips again and then flashes of the night came back to her and she could see the man, Nick fuller, on her and her screaming for him to stop. Then she said, Dillon, stop, stop I can't do this."

He stopped, "what is wrong?"

'Look Dillon I'm sorry I can't do this, I just think this is too soon I'm sorry I have to go." she grabs her shirt and runs out of there while Dillon is calling her name out.

Lulu walked up to the penthouse door and noticed the guard was outside. "Hi, is jason here?"

"Who are you?"

Um, Lulu Spencer, I'm friends with Jason."

"Okay, Mr. Morgan is out."

"Oh, well do you know when he is coming back?"

"Sorry no, but I'll tell him that you stopped by."

"Could I maybe wait for him inside."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."

"Why not, I mean I'm his friend not an enemy."

"I understand but I cannot allow you to be in Mr. Morgan's home alone, I hope you understand."

Stan walks up and he says, "Hey, what's going on?"

The guard says, "Mr. Morgan is out for the day, and this young lady wants to wait inside for him."

Look Stan all I want to do is wait for him I'm not going to do anything.'

"Okay, you know what, the guard is new so, this is Lulu Spencer she is a friend of Jason's and she can wait inside if she wants also if Jason isn't here why are you here?"

"Well someone has to be, just in case situations like this arise."

"Whatever. Lulu why don't you go inside and wait for Jason, knowing Jason he won't be getting back very soon."

"Thank you."

The guard moved to the side and Lulu walked in. She went to the fire place and took a picture off the mantel. It was a picture of Michael, Morgan, and Jason. She held the picture in her hands and smiled while looking at it. she could hear yelling coming from outside. Being Lulu she went to go check it out. She opened the door just a crack and she could see Stan and the guard outside fighting.

"Damn it Stan, what were you thinking?"

"Look that was Jason's orders, and I following them."

"Yeah so if Jaosn told you to shoot yourself would you do it."

"This is different, this is about the guy who raped Lulu." at that Lulu went out and said, "what did you just say."

Stan was shocked and he said, "I didn't say anything."

"Liar, you said that whatever Jason is doing has to do with my rape so you better tell me, I have a right to know."

"Okay look, we found the guy, Jason made a meeting with him in the alley where you..."

"Where I got raped, it's okay you can say it."

"Well, he went there and now we think that he is going to kill him."

"Okay I have to go."

"Lulu I can't allow you to do this, this could be very dangerous."

"I don't care, Jason is about to kill someone because of me and I can't let that happen !"

She ran off towards the elevator and neither Stan or the guard tried to stop her.

Jason slammed the man into the wall, "You son of a bitch, you are going to pay for what you did." he took out his gun with one hand while using the other to hold and choke the man against the wall. He pointed the gun at the man's head and said, "I'm going to make this slow and very painful you bastard.

Lulu ran up and shouted, "Jason no!" don't do this." she ran up to him and grabbed his arm, to try to stop him from choking the life out of nick fuller.

Lulu had tears streaming down her face, when he finally let go and looked to lulu. Nick was clutching his neck and breathing very hard. Lulu looked at him in disgust and she said, "you raped me you bastard! Do you even regret it at all, or was it fun watching me cry, and hearing me scream for you to stop, or even listening for the pleadings and me begging for you to get off and stop."

Nick stood there still gasping for breath and he could see the tears running down her face and her eyes all red and her body shaking and that man who just tried to kill him, with his gun still drawn, and staring into his eyes. Sirens were heard, and Lucky Spencer came running up gun drawn along with Nicholas Cassidine by his side.

Nicholas said, "Jason, hey why the hell is this guy still alive?!"

Lulu said, "because I stopped him Nicholas, oh yeah, I also was the one who called the cops, and Nicholas, Stan told me that you were involved in this, that you both were going to kill him, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I should have protected my little sister from the beginning you should have never gotten raped and now I'm making it right!"

"How the hell is this making it right Nicholas, killing him isn't going to take it back."

Lucky was pointing a gun at Nick fuller and he said. "Lulu this scum is either going to die tonight or he is going to jail for life either way he is off the streets."

"Lucky he is going to jail nobody is getting killed."

"He should be."

"Lucky please don't okay, just arrest him."

Lucky looked back at lulu and then he took out his cuffs, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney..." Lulu just watched as her brother was booking nick fuller the man that had raped her and caused her so much pain. A tear fell down her face, and she knew that it was not over yet.

Dillon walked up to the penthouse and knocked, an African American man was on the other end, "who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No you can't I'm the one on the inside."

"Oh yeah, um I'm Dillon, Jason's cousin."

"Well, I'm Stan and Jason is not in right now."

"Well where can I find him, I mean like I really need to speak with him, about his girl named Lulu."

'Right okay, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Jason and Lulu are in an alley with nick fuller."

Dillon grew wide eyed and rage filled his body. "The bastard that raped her, I'm going ot kill him."

"Jason may have done that already, Lulu went to stop him."

"Oh shit, what alley, where is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Where the hell is it?!"

Stan stood there in silence, contemplating whether to divulge the whereabouts of Jason and lulu.

"Stan please, come on, please, just a street name." Dillon face was angry but his eyes were scared.

"Vintage rode."

It is raining it had been a couple of minutes after Lucky took Nick away and Jason had to hold Nicholas back so he wouldn't strangle Nick.

"Thank you." he ran towards the elevator and pulled out his cell. 'Come on lulu pick up."

Lulu stood there staring at Jason with anger in her eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was trying t-"

"NO Jason! What you were doing was murder, in my name how could you do that!"

"He raped you!"

"It doesn't mean that he has to die for it, sure I wish you would have done. Squeezed a little harder or pulled the trigger but killing him, it wouldn't have changed anything, I was still raped, and that is not going to go away." tears streamed down her face as she was talking and looking into Jason's eyes.

"I know it wouldn't change anything, but at least that scum would be off the streets and he would never hurt you or anyone else like that again!"

"I know that you thought that would help and I appreciate all that you have done, but I never wanted you to kill him, do you realize what would happen if you did? You would go to jail, or get the death penalty, do you even care?"

"NO I don't care, and frankly why the hell do you!"

"Because! Because I care about you!"

"Why!"

"Because you are this amazing person!"

"Being an amazing person doesn't make someone care about another!"

"Well maybe I care because I love you!"

They were silent and then Jason grabs her and kisses her passionately on lips. Her hands are in his hair and digging deep into his back, he has his hand on that small of her back and the rain hits them but they don't stop. Dillon runs up and sees this, he sees the two people intertwined in the others embraced and a single tear falls down his cheek and he walks away.

**Please tell me what you think. Just press the little go button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken so long, just really busy but this chapter is kinda short so don't kill me.**

The door of the penthouse opened and Jason walked in with lulu behind him.

"Jason I have kept my mouth shut for the whole ride over here, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Are you serious, are you really going to do this?"

"Do what, I asked a question."

"Jason, stop avoiding this, we kissed, well actually more like made out and I would apprecia-"

Jason interrupted her rant, "lulu look at me, who am I ?"

"You are Jason Morgan, and I don't care, I like you a lot, and if you didn't like me you wouldn't have kissed me!"

"It doesn't matter what I did or didn't do, what matters is that it can never happen again!" he grabbed her by the arms and looked straight into her eyes.

Lulu felt like she was going to cry but instead looked down and Jason let go. "Fine, whatever, forget that this ever happened forget that we even knew each other, just forget everything!" she yelled at him and ran out the door.

Jason looked at the door, and said, "fuck"

Dillon slammed the door of the house and started yelling, "damn it, son of a bitch, this is fucked up!" Tracy comes through the door of the parlor and says, 'what in gods name is going on!"

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on, Lulu is out making out with Jason Morgan!"

Luke comes strolling out shocked at what Dillon just said as did the rest of the clan, "what did you just say!"

"You heard me, Lulu is kissing Jason Morgan, damn, hey luke when did you get back!"

Tracy was shocked, she had nothing to say, Luke on the other hand said, 'NO you are obviously drunk or delusional, no way would my little girl go off kissing...oh god I can't even say it!"

Edward yelled, 'well this is disturbing..."

Luke sent Edward a glare, 'disturbing? This is not disturbing, this is down right horrifying, to think that my little angel, is with a mob enforcer, this is wrong, Dillon are you sure about this, maybe you are wrong, please tell me you are wrong!"

"Luke I so wish I could, but I saw it with my own eyes, lulu and Jason were making out"

"When?!"

"Oh, I don't know exactly, but it was today, a couple of hours ago."

Luke says "Oh shit, this is not good."

Emily asks, 'why do you say that?"

Luke said "Because, if they were making out a couple of hours ago, then maybe they did a lot more, and I mean a lot, I think I'm going to be sick."

Tracy says, "oh for god sakes Luke keep it together, Lulu is not that stupid to get involved with Jason Morgan, he is a killer, lulu knows what she is doing, she isn't going to have... relations with...him."

Georgie snickers, "relations? You can't just say sex!"

Dillon yells, "this isn't funny georgie! And why the hell are you here?"

She rolls her eyes, 'well I came to sign the divorce papers, they are already drawn up so... all you have to do is sign."

Dillon takes them and looks at them, "Are you fucking kidding me, Georgie, you don't want anything,"

"Look Dillon I want this to be a clean fresh break, I don't need your baggage."

"Baggage? Georgie, just let me give you something, how about the car, do you want the car, take it." he tosses the keys to her."

'Dillon! I know why you are doing this."

"Yeah, I just want you taken care of"

"No Dillon you just want to take away your guilt for choosing lulu, over me. And I actually wanted you, Dillon, Lulu is in love with some other guy, your cousin!"

"That's not true she isn't in love with him, he took advantage of her when she was vulnerable."

Luke said, "sorry to interrupt, but could you two, divorcees's take this somewhere else, I have a real problem., my teenage daughter is out making out with a grown man, a hit man I might add. And I don't need this from you too!"

They all looked at Luke because he had yelled the last part. He was frantic.

Tracy said, "now Luke calm down"

Luke says you are right, it isn't as bad as it seems right?"

Everyone just looked at him while he looked at them then he bursted out, 'oh who am I kidding this is horrible!"

Jason walked out of the elevator into the lobby and that is when he spotted her, beautiful and blond, lulu Spencer, she was sitting on the couch and she was wiping her tears away. Jason walked up to her and sat down beside her. He didn't say anything.

Lulu looked down at her feet and said, "what do you want?"

'Nothing, why are you still here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Would you just tell me."

"Fine, I didn't want to go home to the Quartermaines and deal with them, and I most certainly didn't want to go back up there to you, so I thought this was the safest place."

"Oh"

she looked at him now, "Oh? That is all you have to say. OH?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Something"

"That's why I said, oh"

"If you are trying to make me feel better you are wasting your time I'm not feeling any better." she said looking to the floor.

Jason smiled at her with that grin that could make anyone melt. "Oh really"

lulu looked up to him and saw that grin, she couldn't help but smile, 'okay, maybe just a little."

Jason put his arm around her and they got up and walked to the elevator.

Please tell me what you think, the juicer stuff comes in the next chapters.


End file.
